Sunlight in Rapture
by RabidPanzer
Summary: With the splicers taking over Rapture, a boy from the suburbs makes the mistake of venturing into the unknown, befriending two suits of armor, and a demented girl. The splicers plan on harvesting this boy, as he seems to unintentionally generate ADAM without the need of sea slugs, but rather, the adrenaline that runs through his veins..
1. Welcome to Rapture

I got up slowly, clenching the fresh cut with my hand. Warm blood poured out, evidence of the encounter with that.. thing.. Pain was surging through my body, and I pull my hand away from the wound. The only reason I was still alive was because the creature couldn't catch me. Or.. Maybe it didn't bother to pursue me.. Hopefully..

I trudged through the glass artery, a massive sea monster swimming past the underwater tunnel. I finally found a washroom, hoping to get a first aid kit inside. I'm lucky that the plane crash was so close to that shrine thing, but I didn't exactly call being HERE lucky.. In fact, I wish I had died on the surface rather than be down here, in this subterranean hell.

I looked myself over in the mirror, taking note of the tender scratch going through my dark brown hair, a cut on my cheek, and the rips on my shirt. How I could have gotten this bad after a plane crash and a single fight, I have no idea. But this place seemed really dangerous, and I didn't have the guts to rip one of those blades out of the various bodies laying around these tunnels and rooms. I needed to find a weapon. One that was SANITARY. I finally found a first aid, applying the contents and walking back out of the unclean room. I didn't know what to do, other than just wait for one of those zombie things to kill me. I walked around aimlessly, my shoes soaked in blood and water. I scanned over the floor as I walked, hoping to see some sort of weapon. I bumped into a door, and I took a step back. It was locked, unlike most of the other doors in this place.

"Who's it?" A peephole opened up, revealing a set of grey eyes. "WHO? Are you..?"

"My name is Helio Hopkins! My plane crashed near the building above, and I need help! I'm going to die here!" I speak quickly, hearing metal clunking draw closer. The pair of eyes lowered, and clicks and scraping sounded. He was letting me in! A hand grabbed my bloodstained shirt, and threw me to the ground. He was one of those- things!

"Time to die then Helio! When the little sister comes 'round, she'll extract Adam from your body, and I'll kill the big daddy! Then she'll have even more Adam than before!" A sadistic sneer crept over his face, and he pointed a pistol at my face.

" **WHAT?! WHO'S ADAM?! NO! PLEASE!** " He pulled the trigger, and I jerked my head away. The bullet hit the ground with a deafening **BANG!** And I kicked him away from the mount. The creature swiveled around, and he panicked.

" **NO!** " He ran past me, and bullets flew. I jumped to the ground, flattening myself to the best of my ability. The creature fired bullets at a slender entity, noticeably a living diving suit. The entity ducked and dived, before charging the zombie with a single stride. Blood splattered when the diver slammed the zombie into the wall. The creature thrashed and struggled, until it went limp. The diver dropped the body to the ground, kneeling down. A small girl jumped down from diver's back, but something was off. Her eyes were glowing, and her skin was a pale, ugly blackish-grey. She stabs the body with some kind of needle, and starts to extract a red substance from the body.

"What.. The.. Hell..?" I crawled away, hoping to refrain from ending up the same way as the zombie. I stayed as silent as possible as I pulled myself forward, trying not to disturb the two people or alert them of my presence.

I ran out the door, sharply turning the corner to notice a security camera. I concealed myself, waiting for the camera to look the other way. I slid across the ground before my feet impacted the wall, and I used the momentum to stand myself up swiftly and quietly. I opened up the panel under camera, and begin tinkering with the circuitry. About a minute later, the usually red lights on the camera base glowed green. I stepped down from the box I was using as a stepstool, and admired my work. Seconds later, the alarm went off, and a bullet hit me in the shoulder, catching me off guard and causing me to yell out in pain.

" **AH!** " I throw myself around another corner, a security bot flying down from the ceiling. The security bot began to fire at the zombie responsible for the bullet hole in my shoulder, and I heard several gunshots and screams as the creature died. I turned the corner again, noticing the revolver dropped on the ground. "Yes!" I pumped my fists in the air, regretting it as more pain shot through my arm. _Right.. I probably shouldn't use that arm for now.._ I stepped toward the corpse, crouching down and swiping the gun, searching the body for more bullets and ammunition. I had eighteen bullets, so I'd better ration them.. I loaded six of the bullets into the drum of the primitive magnum, and as I pulled the hammer back, I heard a several gunshots behind me, along with a crash, and a mini-explosion. I got to the ground again, making myself small and crawling across the floor frantically. I reached the next room, running through the door and moving under a desk. I pulled myself up against the desk, and pointed the revolver at the door.. Waiting.. Daring the diver to turn the corner.. To confront the me.. To kill me.. I would make sure someone would die, I would make sure somebody goes down with me.. If I'm going to die, I'm going to take as many people as I can with me.

I then felt a hand grab the back of my neck, and I was slammed to the ground, my eyes were greeted with a glowing red porthole.


	2. The Plasmid Factory

**[Hey! It's me, RabidPanzer. As some of you might know, this isn't my first story, and it's definitely not my last. Currently, this is going to be the most action-packed story I've written. Good luck.]**

 **[Hey, did anybody notice that the 2 most powerful elements in BioShock are ADAM and EVE? I'm don't practice religion, and even I realized this.]**

A massive diver stood above me, and for a moment, I thought I was being rescued! But then I realized how silly that sounded.. The entity towered over me, a bigger, less slender version of the other one. Instead of an armed hand, it bore drill digger, and I began to crawl backwards, gun in hand. I bumped into something behind me, and I gulped. _I'm trapped.._

I curl up on the ground, hoping they wouldn't actually do anything to me. I quickly find I was wrong, the skinny one grabbing me with one hand by the neck, lifting me into the air. I could feel oxygen slowly leaving my lungs, and the grip around my neck tightened into something painful. I closed my eyes to avoid witnessing my own death, and I began to choke and sputter from a lack of air.

But I snapped.

I couldn't take it. _I wasn't going to die today! I'm too young!_ These thoughts led to drastic decisions, and drastic measures. Which, in turn, led to the revolver whipping through the air with incredible speed and momentum, landing on the diver's forearm. It recoiled, letting go of my neck. My blue face returned to its normal color, and I sidestepped the entity, which had slashed down at the ground for an attempted blow. I push past the entity, seeing no signs of the little demon girl. I charged down the halls, clunking and screeching a following noise. After what felt like hours, I finally stopped. A quick check over my shoulder told me that there were no creatures chasing me, and I breathed easy.

"How the hell am I going to survive here..?" I sit down on the crusty, bloody floor, sighing. I waited as the world around me became-

"Should we get him?"

Silent?

I pulled out my gun, looking around for movement. _Maybe I will die today.._ I brushed the grim thought off swiftly, focusing on the voices.

"He's just a boy! Of course we should!"

"No! Sate your hunger with something else. Wait for the time he feels safe.. We must be patient for his Adam.." A third voice joined in, before silence enveloped everything again.

The world around me became DEATHLY silent.

"..Hello?" I wipe the sweat off my brow, scared for my life once again. "Is somebody there..?" I bring the rusty magnum to eye-level, pointing the barrel forward. A glove landed over my mouth.

" **Mm!** " The hand drags me away, and the world slowly becomes dark as I breathe in the scent of chloroform..

 **! ! !**

"You okay kid?"

"Ah!" I swing at the man, and he takes a step back to avoid my fist.

"Calm down!" I pull out my gun, poin-

"Where's my revolver?! Who are-"

"Shut up kid!" He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. His hair was a light brown, but it was crusted in blood and and matted and knotted. He was definitely not new here like me. "That was a lot of splicers y'know. You wouldn't stand a chance." I looked around the room, seeing a small, cramped space, with a small kitchen, small free space, and a flattened cot I was laying on. "Those splicers would have torn you apart limb by limb hadn't I grabbed you away.." My stomach lurched.

"Splicers?! That's what those are?!" He nods, continuing. "I'm Sam."

"H-Helios." I shake his outstretched hand, and he smiles warmly.

"How long have you been down here?" His eyebrows raise in concern, and I only shake my head.

"No idea. I was in a plane crash, I took some weird elevator down here, and.." I motion my hand around us. "Now I'm here."

"Mm. I saw that plane. It was torn in half. Broke a whole lot of shit down here." He pulls a mat off the wall, revealing rusty plates of metal overlapping each other, a strong leak of water in the middle. "Flooded the other room, and now there's this." He closes his eyes, bringing a hand to his chin and humming to himself. "Do you have any weapons aside from the revolver?"

"No." He sighs into his hand, and begins thinking again.

"Do you know how to USE any weapons aside from a handgun?"

"..No.." He pulls his face away from his hand, and his fingers flared orange.

"Then you need some plasmids.." He snaps his fingers, and a flower beside me burst into flames. I let out a startled yell, but his face remained calm. "Here. I have a plasmid I didn't use yet.." He looks through a shelf, throwing stuff off and making a mess on the floor. He was grumbling to himself angrily, until eventually- "Here we go!" He walks over to me, sitting down on the cot beside me. He was holding some kind of demonic sippy cup, but instead of a plastic nipple, it was a needle. The content were blue, and it all glowed.

"So.. Do I drink it?" He lets out something between a laugh and a scoff, before bending me over slightly.

"Harness the ability.." He muttered, almost like he wasn't adept to reading labels.

Well, I hope he is!

"The ability of what..? Eugh. Stay still. This might hurt." I brace for pain, getting a stab in the neck. Energy erupted through my body, and I felt.. Power. It was new, but.. It was..

Almost familiar.

"Urrgh.." I groan, feeling the pain of the injection bring attention to itself. My entire body flared blue for a moment, before I turned back to normal.

"How do you feel?" After a few moments, the pain left my body, and I stood up.

"Um.. Generally normal.." He grunts, and stands up beside me, a noticeable foot taller than me. He pulls a shotgun off the floor,

"Let's go find some Splicers and beat the shit out of them." I nod, a smile coming to my face. I just met this guy, but he already felt safe. Despite carrying a gun and having a bloodlust for Splicers.

 **! ! !**

"Are you sure we should go for the place with the most Splicers recorded? That seems a little dangerous." He shrugs, continuing his forced march. I felt a little uneasy, most likely because we were about to walk into a bullet hive. But there was something else too.. We were definitely being followed, I could feel it. All my senses seemed on edge, picking up every slight detail, every bloodstain that looked a little out of place, every corpse that seemed to still be watching you move..

"Stop." I jerked to a halt, and I rested my hand on my revolver. "This is the place. High concentration of Splicers here. Rely on every weapon you have if you want to get out." He looks forward, a determined look on his face. "Here's where you get to test your new plasmid."

"You know that, they know we're here? Right..?" He nods grimly, and I glance over my shoulder again.

Nothing.

Just the empty vein of glass, and the air flowing through it. I look back to the bar, broken boards and holes in the ceiling was the main composition, and if I didn't know any better, I would think something USES those holes..

"Well, now we can't turn back. They've most likely blocked our exit behind us. I should have thought ahead.." He poises the shotgun, and takes a step inside. I do the same, pulling the revolver from behind me. A Splicer crawled out from a hole, staying close to the ceiling. I could only drape my bottom jaw down in horror, as more Splicers, along with dead bodies, fell to the floor. We all stood still for a moment, the standoff growing tense.

" **..KILL 'EM!** " We both pull our triggers and begin to fire, reloading rapidly and turning our heels to charge. "There are more Splicers here than usual! We need to get the fuck away!" We turn the corner, and I lift the gun to fire at the stoic Splicers. " **WE GOTTA BREAK THE BARRIER KID!** " We began to fire frantically, blowing drugged brains out onto the floor. A few Splicers remained in front of us, and I began to hear hasty steps coming from behind. "Try the plasmid!" I threw my hand out in front of me, and waited for an effect as we ran. Nothing happened. "Try snapping!" I did, but unfortunately, nothing happened. "Damn duds!" He fired bullets at the other surviving Splicers, and we ran into the corresponding room.

"Sam! They have our exit covered!" The Splicers indeed had numbers holding the doorway closed, but Sam seemed to have another idea.

"The other way! We have to wing it!" We ran down the uncharted path, and the glass tunnels here were damaged and destroyed. But we ran through anyway, it being our only option. We jumped and vaulted over all the cracks and leaks, hoping not to smash the entire system. Eventually, we stopped to breathe. We could still hear them chasing us, but they were far behind.

"What the hell..?" I turned to the next doorway, which was lit up with various glowing colors. He steps closer, a face of astonishment appeared as he looked inside. "What?!" By now, my curiosity had gotten the best of me, and I stepped up too. My eyes were greeted by most likely thousands of different colors, with massive vats of liquid lined up and down the walls. A rusty catwalk presented itself in the middle, and the only thing I could process was that all that liquid, all those vats,

They were plasmids.

I trudged inside, my eyes sparkling with the presence of the glowing evolution. The brown mesh creaked and groaned under my feet, and I took a step back.

"Careful. This whole place could come down in seconds. Best step carefully." I obediently follow his command, training my eyes over the gallons of plasmids and their shining colors. "Incinerate! Electric shock! Hypnotise! Sonic boom! Telekinesis! It's all here!" I stare around the room, taking in the majestic sight. If the moment had remained serene, I would have described its glowing beauty until I expired.

But it didn't remain serene.

A bullet flew past my already punctured shoulder, and I flinched with the blue streak of light following closely behind.

"Damn! You wasted a fucking electric round!" I spun on my heel once more, popping a bullet into a Splicer's eye. She briefly yelled out in pain, before falling backwards onto the gritty floor. I pulled the trigger once more, expecting a headshot. Instead, I received a blank *click* from the gun. My drum was empty! The splicer raised his own gun, and I bang beside me sent the other Splicer to the ground with its acquaintance.

"You're welcome." We edge onto the catwalk, stopping quickly any time the foundation made a HINT of noise. We threw our gaze over our shoulders multiple times, checking to make sure the Splicers wouldn't get a chance to shoot. Eventually, after several more of the mutated junkies hit the floor, we were on solid ground. Er.. Catwalk. The mesh didn't creak or moan here, and we stepped around the place, bubbling liquid surrounding us from above, below, and all around. I noted that the vats and containers of the chemicals were damaged and flimsy, and most of the supports and wires holding the majority of this stuff up were thin or rusted. Sam scrubbed back his crusty hair, letting his eyes travel over the fluid. A heard a single clank of metal on metal, and the last thing I heard was " **GRENADE!** "

The shockwave sent me back, and the mesh finally gave way. I felt the frame of the catwalk leave my feet, and all I could feel afterwards was the air rushing around me, before I tried to gasp for oxygen, I choked on the greenish gunk around me.

 **[Like I said. This isn't my first story, and I'm not even done my first. Don't worry about NoT?, coz I'm not done yet. I just have to learn to juggle.]**


End file.
